


Tough Love

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, F/M, ayahina, i guess, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato love is different from the others, but Hinami doesn't mind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

Ayato doesn’t show his love just like how characters in books would do it - sweet kisses, warm hugs, giving compliments; he doesn’t do any of those things. And although he knows Hinami secretly wishes he could do that once in a while, Ayato also knows she doesn’t mind his type of love even if it’s brutal sometimes. 

Anyways, it’s better than nothing, right?

His love consists of smacking her on the back playfully, or flicking her on the forehead, or spraying her with blood when they go hunting together - and as crazy as it sound, he knew she likes. If Hinami didn’t, she wouldn’t giggle or blush the way she did when he would do any of the following. 

Although, he wishes he had the capability to show her real affections - but thoughts like that were erased when he remembers that their in the middle of war. Showing love when one day either of them could end up would useless.

“You’re so loving, Ayato-kun.” Hinami whispers to him one night, warm breath caressing the smooth skin of his ear. “Really, really loving.” 

He slightly shivers at their contact, even though this isn’t their first. But something’s different this time, as if she he hopes that she didn’t notice, even though she’s cuddled against him.   
“You just show it in a different way,” Hinami continues, humming against him, “But I wish you could show it more too.”

He wishes that as well.


End file.
